This invention relates generally to rail hopper cars and in particular to rail hopper cars having hatches prone to fouling, and is more particularly directed toward an accessory that forestalls fouling of cement hopper car hatch nozzles caused by accretion and hardening of particulate matter, such as cement dust.
Hatch gaskets of various material and configuration are believed to be the closest art, however these are all designed for sealing the hatch against the hatch housing, which is not the primary purpose of the instant anti-accumulator. In the field, the problem solved by the instant anti-accumulator has been effectively uncontrolled. Cement powder builds surrounding the hatch housing or nozzle that is used to fill the hopper car.
Humidity, precipitation, condensation, insufficient cleaning or the like, which occurs at some later time, begins the chemical reaction by which the cement cures. As more powder or dust builds, and more curing occurs, a mass of solid, cured cement is formed which eventually has a number of unwanted characteristics. These include physical interference with nozzle and hatch operation, added mass, and general wear on the rail car.
In the prior art, such a build-up of cured cement is manually removed with a variety of tools, such as hammers, chisels and various cutting tools. Neither use of accessories for protection, nor surface treatment such as by lubricants, is practiced in the prior art. Consequently, a need arises for a reliable and economical accessory that prevents objectionable build-up of particulate matter leading to fouling.
These needs and others are satisfied by the cement hopper car hatch anti-accumulator of the present invention. The hatch anti-accumulator is preferably formed from a flexible PVC (polyvinyl chloride) material, rated at about a Shore A durometer of 90, and molded with a UV (ultraviolet) inhibitor. Of course, the durometer of the material may vary considerably while still allowing the material to perform its intended function. The material should simply be stiff enough to remain in position. In the alternative, the hatch anti-accumulator of the invention may be constructed from a PE (polyethylene) foam having a density of about 4 pounds, and provided with a relatively thin Surlyn film, including a UV inhibitor, on its outer surface.
Using either of the preferred materials, the PVC or PE foam is formed into a rectangular sheet approximately 97.5 inches long and about 3.75 inches wide. A pair of slots designed to accommodate fasteners are provided near each end of the material. The rectangular sheet is then bent or rolled to form a short cylinder or ring conforming to the shape of a loading hatch and/or nozzle, and forming a bib or sleeve around the exterior of the hatch and/or nozzle. The bib is then secured in position by installing fasteners through the slots provided. The anti-accumulator fits around the loading nozzle (or hatch coaming) on the top of cement hopper cars to allow accumulated cured Portland cement to be easily released from the nozzle. Currently (without such a product), the cement adheres stubbornly to the steel nozzles and car roof. The part can also work together with a roof spill guard. The material selected allows the cured cement to release easily. While the anti-accumulator of the present invention is specifically designed to use PVC or PE foam to permit easy removal of Portland cement, other similar materials could be used, and other analogous uses could be fulfilled by the invention.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a hatch bib assembly adapted for installation around the hatch coaming exterior of a railroad hopper car comprises a substantilly rectangular sheet of plastic material having a first end and a second end, including at least a pair of elongated openings therethrough, one proximate the first end and the other proximate the second end, and at least one fastener adapted for insertion through the pair of elongated openings. A plastic cylinder is formed around the hatch coaming by wrapping the rectangular sheet around the hatch coaming exterior, overlapping the first end and the second end, aligning the elongated openings, and inserting the fastener therethrough, thereby forestalling accretion and hardening of particulate matter on the hopper car hatch exterior.
In one form of the invention, the substantially rectangular sheet of plastic material may be formed from PVC. In an alternative embodiment, the substantially rectangular sheet of plastic material may be formed from polyethylene foam. The polyethylene foam may further includes a relatively thin layer of protective film on its exterior surface. In accordance with yet another form of the invention, the substantially rectangular plastic sheet may include a pair of elongated openings proximate the first end, and a pair of elongated openings proximate the second end.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for preventing accumulation of particulate matter on the exterior of a rail hopper car hatch having a hatch coaming comprising the steps of providing a substantially rectangular sheet of plastic material having a first end and a second end, including at least a pair of elongated openings therethrough, one proximate the first end and the other proximate the second end, providing at least one fastener adapted for insertion through the pair of elongated openings, and forming a plastic cylinder around the hatch coaming by wrapping the rectangular sheet around the hatch coaming exterior, overlapping the first end and the second end, aligning the elongated openings, and inserting the fastener therethrough. This forestalls accretion and hardening of particulate matter on the hopper car hatch exterior.
In one form of the invention, the step of providing a substantially rectangular sheet of plastic material further comprises the step of providing a substantially rectangular sheet of plastic material formed from PVC. In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the step of providing a substantially rectangular sheet of plastic material further comprises the step of providing a substantially rectangular sheet of plastic material formed from polyethylene foam. The polyethylene foam may further include a relatively thin layer of protective film on its exterior surface. In yet another form of the invention, the step of providing a substantially rectangular sheet of plastic material may further comprise the step of providing a substantially rectangular sheet of plastic material including a pair of elongated openings proximate the first end, and a pair of elongated openings proximate the second end.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings.